


The Lady Vicar and the Good Hunter

by BloodyCrow534



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Human/Monster Romance, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Second Person, Probably not entirely Lore Accurate, The Healing Church (Bloodborne), Yharnam Sunrise Ending (Bloodborne)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCrow534/pseuds/BloodyCrow534
Summary: It is written that the clerics of the healing church become the largest and most hideous beasts, lacking any beauty and grace they once had as their minds grow feral. However, one lone Vicar manages to maintain her grasp on sanity as she forms an unlikely bond with a foreign ally.
Relationships: Amelia (Bloodborne)/Reader, Amelia/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 5





	The Lady Vicar and the Good Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks. This is my first fanfiction on A03, so I don't expect it to be outstanding or anything, but I hope it is...decent at the very least. This one is a shipping fic featuring the one and only Wolf Pope from Bloodborne, Vicar Amelia, and you as the Hunter (gender doesn't matter). Why Vicar Amelia in particular? I dunno. I'm a simple man; I see big doggy, I like.
> 
> To be honest, I haven't written many shipping fics, and I definitely haven't written anything in Second Person, so this will be a new experiment for me. I decided to leave things such as your Hunter's attire and weapons left to your own imagination, as we all have our own builds (If you're curious about mine, I'm currently doing the Yahar'gul Black Set with the Kirkhammer and Ludwig's Rifle), and I want you to imagine yourself/your own hunter in their own. Overall, I hope you enjoy!

The sun was beginning to set over Yharnam. You were unsure of just how long you've been there for, but judging by the position of the sun, it was only a matter of an hour, possibly less, before it faded and cast the city in Darkness. You walked along the Cathedral Ward, weaponry in hand as you kept an eye out for any of those accursed Church Servants or their enthralled Giants. The scent of blood, incense, fire, and rot still filled your nostrils.

How this all came to be was still fresh on your mind. You were a foreigner from a distant land, who came to Yharnam looking to cure your illness. Next thing you knew, you were pulled into that mysterious Hunter's Dream. Gehrman and the Doll were kind enough to offer you refuge, but they didn't offer you much guidance, other than to kill as many beasts as possible. As Gehrman himself has said, _“It's just what Hunters do”_. However, through your travels, you had uncovered hints leading you to the heart of the healing church. You figured your best bet was to go there. Besides, most other paths in Yharnam were currently block off anyway.

Surely enough, you were standing right in front of the Grand Cathedral, it's massive Astral Clocktower imposing over all other structures in Yharnam. The two Black-cloaked servants lay dead at your feet, your clothing caked in their crimson ichor. The two massive wooden doors of the Cathedral lay before you, and whatever secrets it held lay inside.

The doors opened with a slow and heavy creak as you pushed against them. Looking inside, you could see the strange, alien statues along the stairway. Each one of them had bodies thin and lanky like a spider's and brain-like heads. Certainly unusual for a Cathedral. Just what gods were these Yharnamites worshiping? You thought little of it as you made your way up the steps.  
  
Eventually, as you got closer to the main chamber, you could hear the distant voice of a woman. Once you were there, you found the interior of the Cathedral...empty. No pews, no monsters...just one lone woman kneeling at an altar on the far side of the room. Her white robe was long and tattered, and you could just barely see parts of her ashen blonde hair. She had a golden locket in her left hand above her right, and held it close towards her heart in a form of prayer. Perhaps she could provide you with more information.

After approaching her, however, it seemed that would come to an end as she cried out, suddenly and painfully, the signs of one's bestial transformation. The first part of her body to morph was not her jaw, claws, or even skin, but her back, erupting with a violent cascade of blood showering the altar. You were forced to look away for a brief second, shielding your eyes with your forearm. Once you lowered your arm, you saw that the woman before you was human no longer.  
  
Pale white fur covered the entirety of her body in a long mane, and her face had been ousted by a wolf-like head with a maw of razor sharp teeth and deer-like antlers atop of her, bearing resemblance of a wendigo from the legends of old. The only part of her body that was covered was her eyes, which were hidden by what remained of her cloak.  
  
Without a second thought, you instantly readied you weapon and your firearm, ready to take on the newly transformed monster. She emitted a series of gasp and groans as she turned towards you. Even after she noticed your presence, you sensed something off about her. She didn't attack on sight, nor did she sound angry or hungry.  
  
She sounded...afraid.

You quickly made your move running forward and fishing through your inventory. You pulled out a fire paper, knowing that they worked best against beasts. However, before you could light your weapon ablaze, something happened that you did not expect.  
  
“Mercy!” the monster pleaded, having moved back against the altar.  
  
You instantly stopped in your tracks, taken aback by what just happened. A beast had just spoken. You had been used to them trying to slash and devour you at every corner, but for once, one of the mighty beasts of Yharnam was showing signs of her sanity still intact.  
  
The monstrous woman was still backed up, breathing heavily and seeming just as confused as you were. Her voice wasn't demonic or screechy. It sounded somewhat human, if slightly warped due to her transformation.  
  
“I...” you were initially unsure of what to say, but you decided to test the limits of her sapience. “Can you understand me?”

She looked down upon you calmly, curiously. You couldn't read any solid expression on her bestial face, but judging by her body language, she didn't expect you to stand down. “I may have lost my human form...but I can still think and feel.”  
  
This was certainly new. No beast had even shown their reasonable nature, if they had any. “Do you...do you remember your name?”

She nodded, still holding her locket close to her heart. “I am Amelia, Vicar of the Healing Church. You're a foreigner, aren't you?”  
  
“I am.” you responded. “I was told the upper echelons of the Church could assist me on my quest.”  
  
Amelia let out a long sigh, which blew against your attire gently. “Well, you picked a bad time to seek out our blood ministration. I'm afraid the Healing Church may not be in much of a position to help.” She slowly shifted her way towards one of the Cathedral windows, the ground shaking slightly with every step. The sun was already beginning to set, and the orange sky was beginning to fade into a dark blue.“As you can see, we can't even defend our own ward. We were forced to block off the town after the plague grew out of control, a drastic measure I did not want to take. But not even that stopped those raging fiends. Most of our Clerics have been either killed or transformed, our servants turned mad, and our citizens succumbing to the plague.”  
  
You slowly walked over her. You could hear the heavy sorrow in her voice. “You feel responsible for what's happened here?”  
  
“As Lady Vicar of the Healing Church, it is my duty to mandate all blood ministration in our lands...but it is also my duty to protect Yharnam and her people. As you've seen...I couldn't even accomplish the latter.” It sounded as if she might cry for a moment, but she managed to repress the urge and turned back towards you. “However, I will no longer refuse to take further action. If there is any information I can provide you with, do let me know.”

You still didn't really know what to feel about accepting aid from a beast, but Amelia seemed reasonable at the moment. “I am looking for a way to end this insufferable nightmare. Do you know what Paleblood is, Amelia?”

“Paleblood...I have heard of the term before.” However, she shakes her head. “Alas, I'm afraid I do not know much about it.”  
  
“You haven't?” you replied. “But where else might I find information about it?”  
  
“Well, the Church is not the first administration to experiment with the Blood.” She made her way back over towards the altar. “I know you are not from these lands, but surely you know of Byrgenwerth?”  
  
The name had actually come to mind. You remember picking up several notes along the way, and even asked your comrade Alfred about it once. “I know that they originally discovered the healing blood and that their college is deep within the woods...but if I'm also correct, that zone has been declared forbidden ground.”  
  
The Vicar nodded in reply. “Indeed, and it would've remained that way. However, Yharnam has already been overrun, and the night is still very young. If you believe you can put an end to this scourge, I will permit you access. You can find the entrance to the Forest in the main plaza. Once there, you must utter the adage of the Institution, 'Fear the Old Blood', and you will be allowed through.”  
  
“Of course.” You politely bow towards Amelia. “Thank you, Lady Vicar. Your help is most appreciated.”  
  
“Please, call me Amelia, Hunter. And do beware, members of the Church haven't been through the Forbidden Forest recently. I fear the beasts there may be worse than the ones here in Yharnam. Please, remain cautious.”

You noticed a slightly affectionate tone to her voice. Was she taking a liking towards you? “I promise I will.”  
  
As you turned to leave, however, she called out to you, “One more thing. I understand you have a long night ahead of you, but if you ever find yourself exhausted or seeking shelter, the Grand Cathedral's doors are always open to you. I...appreciate the company.”  
  
You smiled gently at the comment, nodding in reply. You watched as she returned to her praying position, then slowly made your way down the steps. The night was just beginning.

* * *

Several hours had passed since then, and Amelia most certainly wasn't exaggerating about beasts worse than the ones in Yharnam. The first half of your trek through the Forbidden Woods seemed to be your ordinary huntsmen and their dogs. However, then you ran into those snake parasites. The entire rest of the Woods were swarming with the serpents, either inside huntsmen or in massive ball-like colonies that scoured the forest. You eventually decided to return to the city proper, seeking out some respite. There was, of course, the Hunter's Dream, and the Oedon Chapel where others survivors were gathered. However, the Lady Vicar's offer was still fresh on your mind. Perhaps you might take her up on it.

The Cathedral Ward was awfully quiet. The moon hung high in the sky, its pale moonlight shining down on the city. There were quite a few less Church Servants patrolling the cobblestone roads, and their Giants seemed to have fallen asleep. Thankfully, it made your journey back to the Grand Cathedral less stressful. Upon arriving at said structure, you eased open one of the wooden doors. You wondered if another hunter may have gotten to Amelia at first, but you eventually heard her praying from within. Sighing of relief, you slipped inside, shutting the door behind you to assure you wouldn't be disturbed.

Surely enough, as you entered the main chamber, the monstrous Vicar was still there, praying at the Altar. Initially, you were worried that Amelia's bestial instincts may have taken over as she turned around, having sense your presence.  
  
Thankfully, your fears were put to rest as she spoke up. “Welcome back, hunter!” She did her best to mimic the church bow in her bestial form. “Have you reached Byrgenwerth, yet?”

You shook your head. “I'm afraid not. You were right. The abominations that prowl those Woods are...unsightly to say the least.”  
  
“You needn't worry about them here.” she replies, reassuringly. “My offer still stands. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you desire.”  
  
“I appreciate that.” you respond with a slight smile. You slowly approached her, before sitting down cross legged. The atmosphere of the Cathedral felt oddly soothing.  
  
“If I may, hunter...where are you from?” the Vicar asks curiously. “Do you have any family outside of Yharnam?”  
  
You looked up at her curiously. “I mean...it's a long story.”  
  
“I most certainly have time.”  
  
You agreed to her request. Over the next half hour, you spent the next half hour talking of your life, sharing stories and tales you heard over the course of your life. She heard you out with upmost interest. You felt more and more relaxed around the Vicar as time passed on, even more so than in the Hunter's Dream.  
  
Eventually, you moved onto your more recent experiences. “I visited Old Yharnam recently. There was a man there by the name of Djura.”  
  
“I recognize that name.” she responds with intrigue. “If I remember correctly, he was a hunter of the Powder Kegs, though recently, he's taken a liking to the beasts down there, yes?”

You nod. “Indeed. At first, I didn't really believe him...but then I met you...and my perspective changed.”  
  
Amelia adjusted her position. “How so?”  
  
“You've proven that not all who are affected by the blood are ravenous beasts.” you answer. “It's actually given me hope that Yharnam just might survive this plague.”  
  
She smiled gently in reply. “Yharnam has survived many hardships in the past. Perhaps she might survive this one.”

The two of you both felt reassured as you kept discussing random topics, seeking to ease one another's fears. However, she eventually brought up a request that caught your interest.  
  
“Hunter...if you don't mind...might I see your face?”  
  
“Hm?” You looked up, staring right towards her. “I mean, I'm not against it but...why so?”  
  
Amelia sounded a little nervous in her voice. “Well, I've gotten to know you so well, but you needn't accept my request if you don't wish to reveal-”  
  
“No, it's okay.” you interrupted. “I'll show you.”

Slowly, you removed your headgear, setting it aside and revealing your facial features to Amelia. She curiously lifted up her claw. Despite her metamorphosis earlier, her hand seemed almost human-like, aside from its skinny figure, grayish-blue color, and long claws.

At first, you were a bit wary almost clasped the handle of your weapon. However, you relaxed yourself, letting the slightly rough texture of her index finger brush against the smooth skin of your cheek. You leaned in a bit, gently clasping the back of her claw.  
  
“Oh, Hunter.” she utters in a somber tone. “I wish you didn't have to visit Yharnam under such dire circumstances. Perhaps if we had listened to the adage, we wouldn't have to have suffered through this nightmarish pandemic.”  
  
“You were the head of the Church.” you responded. “Surely, you could've put an end to ministration if it was so hazardous?”  
  
“Erasing the culture of a city doesn't work like that. But you're right. I should have done something to stop the experiments. Instead...I let them continue, fearful of the repercussions, and not our obsessions. I hid away in a Cathedral as our city burned...and now...” She looked down at herself before bowing her head, sobbing gently.

You couldn't help but feel empathy for her. “Amelia...is there anything else I could possibly do to help you?”  
  
She regained her composure, looking down towards you. “I would ask that you stay a bit longer, but I'm sure your hunt is far more important...”  
  
“I can spare the time.” You reply. Despite not making it to Byrgenwerth, you had made some good progress ever since you first met the Vicar. Besides, your body was still worn from the hellscape that was the Forbidden Woods. “Is there a chance I could offer you some comfort?”  
  
You saw a sad smile form from Amelia's lupine mouth. “I-I'd like that.”  
  
You slowly unequipped your main weapon and your firearm, hoping you wouldn't need them. Just in case some unexpected threat arisen, you kept a poison knife strapped to your boot.

Amelia had begun to lay down right in front of the altar, landing with a slight thump. You slowly approached her and ran your hands gently through her fur. You expected it to be coarse, but it felt quite smooth. You leaned in a bit further, feeling the warmth of Amelia radiate off your cold skin. She smiled softly as she curled up in a ball.

You saw down against her, ear pressed up along the Vicar's side. You could hear the rhythmic thumping of her heartbeat and her light breathing. You had this odd feeling in your belly the entire time. It was as if you felt even more at peace here than anywhere else in Yharnam.  
  
Your eyes begun to feel heavy, as you realized you could barely keep them open. You tried jolting yourself awake. What if some lone beast or mad hunter got the jump on you in this position? However, your body refused to keep itself awake, and you still felt quite content with Amelia. You eventually let yourself drift asleep, trusting your Hunter instincts to wake you up should something go awry.

* * *

You woke up slowly, still resting against the sleeping Vicar. Pale Moonlight still poured in from the Church Windows. Nothing signified just how long you were asleep, but you estimated you were out for at most a few hours. Not that it mattered, as it felt like no time had passed at all since then. Even the moon was still in the same position. There was obviously something far more sinister at play than a simple epidemic.

Amelia woke up with a slight groan shortly afterword. She slowly climbed back up on all fours. “Did you enjoy your rest?”  
  
You couldn't help but smile. “I did...sadly, the Night goes on, and I must return to the Hunt.”  
  
“Of course.” she replied, understandingly. “Though before you leave, I wish to give you something. You see...I've had this locket of mine since I was a child. It's brought me warmth and comfort ever since. However...I feel like it would be better used in your hands.”  
  
She offered the pedant towards you. You gently picked it up and opened it, revealing a golden gem inside, similar to the ones you infuse in your weapons.  
  
“And, perhaps, Hunter...we could meet up after the night ends.”  
  
You close the locket and looked up towards her. “I promise once the Hunt is over, I will return for you.” You walked up towards her, gently kissing her on the snout. She responded by...'kissing' you back, as in tenderly licking you on the cheek. Both of you chuckle a bit.

As you collect your gear and reequip your headpiece, she speaks up one last time. “Farewell, Hunter. We shall meet again when the night ends.”  
  
“Indeed we shall.” you reply as you exited the Cathedral, feeling more determined than ever.

* * *

The Night had finally come to its end.

The Eldrich Truths you uncovered, the Nightmares your traversed, and the horrors you slain, they were a thing of the past now. You had been freed from that terrible Dream, returning to the Waking World, that sane plane where humans mattered again. However, you still felt slightly uneasy, knowing the Blood Moon would rise again. And you intended to be far away from Yharnam by the time that happened.  
  
You walked through the empty streets of the Cathedral Ward, a golden sun shinning down on the apocalyptic vestige. So far, the only living inhabitants you had encountered were a few rabid dogs and weaker beasts. The Oedon Chapel had been deserted, with no trace of those who were sent there. Not the dweller, not the naive man or the old dear, not even Arianna or her child. Djura still remained in Old Yharnam, protecting what few beasts remained, Valtr apparently left the city, and Eileen was nowhere to be found. If there were any Yharnamites locked away in their homes still, they most likely didn't want to be bothered. There was only one place left to check.

The Grand Cathedral stood before you, the corpses of Church Servants littering the entrance. You made your way past them, through the bashed open doors, and up the steps. In the main chamber, Amelia was still there, but something seemed...different.  
  
As you got closer, you noticed she was a lot smaller than usual. Many traits of her beastial form remained; the claws, the lupine head, the long fur, but she seemed slightly more humanoid now. What remained of her clothing was still draped over her. You quickly rushed over to her.  
  
“Amelia! Are you okay?!”  
  
Amelia gasped awake, clutching her forehead. For the first time, you managed to see her eyes. They seemed almost human-like now, with yellow irises, but her pupils had entirely collapsed, signifying her beasthood. A tear welled up in her eye.

“Y...you came back.”

She then embraced you in a tight hug, pulling you close against her skinny frame. You couldn't help but hug back. You helped her up to her feet. Even in her half-beast form, she was still at least a head taller than you were, looking down upon you.  
  
“What even happened, Amelia?”  
  
She sighed deeply, trying to remember. “I can't recall. I remember the moon turning a deep crimson...and my body just kept convulsing. I...fell unconscious shortly afterword and then I woke up here...”

Of course, you remember when the Blood Moon first rose. You desperately tried to get to Amelia, but found the Grand Cathedral blocked off. With no way in, all you could do at the time was pray for her safety. “I'm sorry I didn't reach out to you sooner.”  
  
“I am still alive.” Amelia replies with a slight smile. “That counts for something. Is...is the hunt over?”  
  
You struggled to come up with an answer. You weren't quite sure yourself. “...the night has passed...but I don't think there are many left. I passed through the Central Ward on my way up here...nothing.”  
  
Amelia frowned and looked down, distraught. “So...this city has become little more than an empty tomb. What...what are your plans now.”  
  
“I'm leaving Yharnam.” you replied. “There it little left for me here, now.”  
  
“So...is this goodbye?” she inquires, her voice slightly cracking.  
  
You knew you couldn't leave her like this, in a hallow shell of a once great city. You clasped her hands. “It doesn't have to be, Amelia. There's more for us outside this city. We could settle down, forget Yharnam, start afresh.”

She bowed her head and wiped away a single tear. “Hunter...I'm a beast. What community would accept me?”  
  
You shake your head. “It doesn't matter. I accept you, and I love you regardless of your shape or form.”  
“Oh, hunter!” She continues to embrace you, burying her face in your left shoulder. After holding the hug for well over a minute, the two of you break away.  
  
“Is that a yes?” you ask.  
  
She smiles, wiping away her tears. “Yes...I will gladly follow you wherever you go.” She then looks down at herself, noticing her state of undress. “Erm...do you happen to have any spare clothing?”  
  
You sighed as you brought up your satchel. You had left most of your inventory back in the Dream. Inside your current belongings were quicksilver bullets, a handful of antidotes, two sedatives, even a spare bolt paper. You had dumped all your Blood Vials after knowing the true horror behind the Healing Blood.  
  
You then felt your hand graze over a piece of cloth. Pulling it out, you found a rumpled, yet fairly clean set of White Church clothing, worn by the superior doctors of the Church. You handed them over. “Will these work?”  
  
After a while of awkwardly fitting on the garb and dress, Amelia managed to get dressed. Obviously, it didn't hide all her features, as her claws were still slightly too big for the gloves, the antlers poke out from atop the hood, and her wolf snout still stuck out. At least it'd fool someone from a distance.  
  
“A little tight, but it works.” she replies.  
  
Without another word, the two of you exited the Cathedral. The morning sun still hung over the sky, and incense and fire could still be smelt in the air.  
  
Amelia seemed slightly worried. “I have never left Yharnam before in all my life...and now, I will quite possibly be leaving it forever.”  
  
You looked over towards her. “I won't force you to come along if-”  
  
“No.” she interrupts. “You're right. We must both put Yharnam behind us. I care little for where we go as long as I am by your side.”  
  
She clasps your hand, beaming slightly. “I am ready, more than ever.”  
  
The two of you marched off, ready to begin your new life far away from the Nightmare of Yharnam...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are. I know that twist at the end might've not been the best choice, but I hope it didn't squander the story for you. Honestly, this was a bit of a challenge. Like I said I don't usually write Second Person, as humans are subjective and I can't determine how the reader would actually react in that situation, but I feel like I did my best. I probably won't be writing a chapter 2 or a sequel to this story, as I want the ending to be up to your imagination, but if people really want it, I might be inclined to make an epilogue.
> 
> This is my first Bloodborne fanfiction, and I really do want to write more, so if you have any ideas for fics in the Bloodborne universe, do let me know. And if you're interested in my non-romance centered stories, you can check out my Fanfic.Net account (same name). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> May the Good Blood guide your way.
> 
> P.S. Sorry if the formatting's off. I'm still new to this site.


End file.
